The Dinner
by Willowsweet
Summary: Takes place after season 2. A Friday night family dinner at Lorelai and Rory's house who knows what could happen. Please read and review. I hope you like it.
1. You Kissed Him?

Title: The Dinner  
  
Author: Willowsweet me  
  
Email: emelda45@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG 13 (I think so at least)  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me I only wish they did.  
  
Spoilers: Takes place after the season 2 finale.  
  
Summary: Takes place after season 2. A Friday night family dinner at Lorelai and Rory's house who knows what could happen. Please review.  
  
The Dinner  
  
Rory ran as fast as she could with coffee from Luke's in her hands running home. Then she walked in the house out of breath.  
  
"Mom!" Rory yelled up the stairs. "I have coffee!"  
  
As soon as Lorelai heard that she sat up in bed and sluggishly walked downstairs. Then Rory handed her a coffee.  
  
Lorelai hugged Rory, "I love you, Rory."  
  
"That's the fact that you haven't had any coffee yet talking isn't it?" Rory asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah but I still love ya anyway." Lorelai said.  
  
"So, mom, what are you wearing tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"For what?" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Mom!" Rory said.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Lorelai answered. "How could I forget that my mother and father are coming over tonight for dinner? Hey maybe I should invite Luke, Jess, Dean, and Lane!"  
  
"And this is what I get for asking a little question." Rory said.  
  
"I know what I'm going to wear!" Lorelai said as she finished her big thing of coffee. "My zebra striped-"  
  
"I'm not going to listen anymore." Rory replied as she went to her room to get her room straightened up.  
  
Lorelai went to the kitchen to see what they were going to eat that night. "Rory, when is this pizza from?"  
  
"Uh... the pepperoni or the everything kind?" Rory asked.  
  
"I can't tell." Lorelai said.  
  
"Then it's from three weeks ago." Rory replied.  
  
"That's out of the question then I guess." Lorelai said.  
  
"Why don't you ask Luke to cook?" Rory asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Good idea! What would I do without you?" Lorelai replied. Then she picked up the phone and called Luke's.  
  
"Luke's diner." Luke said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Oh hi. What do you need?" Luke asked.  
  
"How dare you accuse- ok ok can you please be my cook tonight? Please?" Lorelai begged.  
  
"Ok fine." Luke answered after about a minute. "What time do you need me?"  
  
"Thank you!" Lorelai replied. "I need you at five-ish."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there." Luke said.  
  
"See you then." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then they both hung up.  
  
Rory walked out of the kitchen and quietly walked to the door.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai called to Rory as she walked up to her, "Where are you going?"  
  
Rory jumped leaving her back turned, "Umm... school!" She blurted out.  
  
"School just recently got out." Lorelai replied. "Are you trying to get out of cleaning?"  
  
"No, I just have to get some coffee at the store scince we're out." Rory answered.  
  
"Fine, but try to hurry back!" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Ok." Rory said as she walked out the door.  
  
Lorelai started cleaning. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai. Is that any way to answer the phone?" Emily said.  
  
"Oh hey, mom, why did you call?" Lorelai asked ignoring Emily's criticism.  
  
"Well I called to remind you of dinner tonight." Emily answered.  
  
"I remembered, mom." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ok well your father and I will be there at-" Emily began.  
  
"8:00 tonight. Yes I know, mom, you told me a million times." Lorelai finished.  
  
Emily sighed, "Ok then, goodbye, Lorelai." Emily said.  
  
"Bye, mom." Lorelai replied.  
  
Then they hung up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rory walked on her way to Doose's market.  
  
"Rory!" Jess yelled as he ran up to her. "Hey!"  
  
Rory turned around, "Uh hey what are you doing here? I mean why are you in front of the market?"  
  
"I was going for a walk." Jess replied.  
  
"Oh." Rory said. They stood there a couple minutes. "So... I'd better be umm..." Rory pointed to the store.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Jess replied.  
  
Rory walked in and saw Dean stocking shelves. Then she walked down a different aisle. Then started looking at different kinds of coffee.  
  
Dean noticed Rory and walked up behind her. "Hi, Rory!"  
  
Rory jumped. "Oh uh, hi, Dean."  
  
"Hey. I haven't seen you for a while." Dean replied.  
  
"I've... been busy." Rory answered.  
  
"Well, I've missed you." Dean replied.  
  
"I've missed you too." Rory said.  
  
They stood there for a minute in an akward silence.  
  
"I better go, my mom's waiting." Rory said as she grabbed some coffee off the shelf. Then she went to then checkout and also got some Skittles. Then she glanced out the door as she was paying and saw Jess still standing outside. Then she grabbed her bag with the coffee in it and walked out the door. Then she looked at Jess, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
Then Dean walked out of the market with Rory's Skittles, but Rory didn't notice.  
  
"Is about the kiss?" Rory asked almost yelling.  
  
"Uh, Rory-" Jess started to say, but Rory wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"Because when we kissed it wasn't supposed to happen, it just did..." Rory said.  
  
"You kissed him?" Dean asked.  
  
A/N A lot more happens if you want to know what happens at the dinner and in the rest of the story please review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Hi Luke!

A/N Thanks for the reviews please I want more!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Dean, what are you doing out here?" Rory asked.  
  
"You left your Skittles." Dean said as he tossed them to her then walked back into the store mad.  
  
Rory walked back home fast. When she got there she put the bag with the coffee in it in the kitchen and went right to her room. Then she shut her door and layed down on her bed. Mad at herself for kissing Jess, mad at Dean for finding out, and mad at Jess for kissing her.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai looked up from sweeping and walked over to Rory's bedroom door. "Honey, what's wrong?" Knowing that Rory usually does that kind of thing when something is wrong.  
  
"Nothing!" Rory replied.  
  
"I know a 'nothing' voice and this is not one of them. This is a 'something' voice." Lorelai yelled through the door.  
  
"I'm fine!" Rory yelled. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Ok, whatever." Lorelai replied. She thought it would be better to talk about it tommorow. So then she got back to the cleaning. When she got done she heard a knock on the door. Then she walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi, Luke!" She said as she saw him standing there. Then she stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"Hey." He said as he walked in. "So...I'd better get started."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke and Lorelai went to the kitchen and then Rory came out of her room.  
  
"Hey, Rory! Wanna help us make some dinner?" Lorelai asked as she saw Rory come out of her room.  
  
"Umm...no thanks, mom." Rory replied. Then she walked into the bathroom and then shut the door. After a couple minutes Rory came back out of the bathroom and went back into her room closing the door behind her.  
  
"What's up with her?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She came back from the store like this." Lorelai answered. "I'm gonna talk to her about it tommorow scince my parents will be over for dinner tonight."  
  
"Yeah." Luke said as he gathered the ingredients. "Wait a minute, your parents are coming?!?"  
  
"I thought I told you." Lorelai replied. "I'm sorry, you can still make whatever you planned though."  
  
"It's fine, but I need to get started or there won't be any dinner unless you want three week old pizza from your fridge." Luke answered.  
  
"My pizza is not three weeks old!" Lorelai objected. "Well anyway I better find something to wear." Lorelai walked over to Rory's bedroom door. "Rory you better get dressed."  
  
"I know, mom, I am." Rory replied as she started getting dressed.  
  
"Ok." Lorelai said. Then she went up to her room. After about an hour of digging through dirty clothes that were too dirty or not dressy enough she came back downstairs in what she was going to wear. Then she walked into the kitchen. "All dressed now."  
  
"You look...nice." Luke replied after he looked up.  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory came out of her room in what she was going to wear and walked into the kitchen. "So what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Food." Luke said. "Actually meatloaf."  
  
"I'll set the table." Rory said. Then she went to the cupboard and got the plates and some silverware. Then she set the table.  
  
"I miss Bert." Lorelai said out of the blue.  
  
"You what?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah I miss Bert, you should bring him to visit sometimes." Lorelai replied.  
  
"You miss my toolbox?" Luke asked again quite confused.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai answered. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Yes!" Luke replied. "You should miss the guy with the toolbox not just the toolbox itself." He joked.  
  
Lorelai began not thinking, "But how am I supposed to miss you if every night I dream about you-"  
  
A/N LOL! It's not what you think! Next part is funny so please review! 


End file.
